


Sticky Situation

by Cryellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Idiot Lance, M/M, Stuck in a wall, Well - Freeform, didn't even know that was a thing until someone told me, i really should be sleeping and yet im here, it's a thing, lets see what happens when lance tries to do anything, manipulative keith, more of a vent really, that's for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: “Ah,” Keith said with a dangerous laugh. “Am I turning you on? The idea that your ass is high and waiting, just for me, right here in this hallway? Where you can’t even stop me? Oh Lance you naughty boy.”“Just,” Lance said through gritted teeth, panting now under the pressure of trying not to make him harder than he already was. “Just get me out please.”(Aka I'm a kinky slut who loves Voltron)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a sHIT load happening in my life rn but like I really got a spur of the moment Klance idea and I had to run with it. I am really proud with what I came up with, even tho it's only like 2,000 or so words at 1 am when I have stuff in like 4 hours. Welp. Rip me and Have fun reading me just being the kinky slut I am.

Lance was speechless. It shouldn’t have happened this way. He shouldn’t have ended up in this position, yet he was. 

 

Lance, with all his charm, with all his honesty and good nature, had answered kindly when Keith had told him about the weirdly rattling vent. 

 

“It keeps making noises when I’m trying to read. It’s bothering the hell out of me.”

 

Now Lance on any other occasion would probably have told Keith to go do it himself, he really didn’t give a damn, but Lance had heard it too. Sometimes it kept him up at night, for no reason other than it was outrageously loud. 

 

“I wouldn’t ask you but you’re arms are longer than mine. It has to be  _ deep _ in there.” 

 

So Lance had sighed, agreed, got a screwdriver from Pidge’s menagerie of tools, and got to work on finding out  _ exactly _ what was in this rattling vent. What he ended up finding, however, was something a little larger than an air vent, circular shaped, and devoid of any screws. It was about hip level and perfectly human sized. Lance sighed as he remembered that he was on an  _ Altean _ ship and not everything was as Earth-like as it may seem. 

 

“Come on baby,” he said as he fit the end of the screwdriver into one side and jammed it around until he got a good grip to pop it open by force. 

 

“Aha!” Lance shouted triumphantly. He dropped the screwdriver on the floor of the empty hall, the noise radiating and echoing in the space. Lance peered into the vent with a weary eye, trying to see as far as he could. “Hmmm. I’m going to need a flashlight for this one.” 

 

So he left the vent open and went in search of one, going to Pidge first. He was right to assume she would have one, since she used them all the time. “We’re in space. We aren’t close enough to the sun to see the light at all times, and Altean light is  _ not _ that bright.” 

 

Victorious, Lance returned with the flashlight and shined it into the vent. There was an oblong object hidden in the very back. It didn’t look too far for Lance to get. At least that’s what he thought before he reached a hand in there. He soon realized that it was, in fact,  _ further _ than what he originally thought. He would need to go  _ in _ if he wanted to dislodge the foreign object and cease the annoying rattling (which was quite loud now that he was right in front of it). He spared a moment to think about getting Pidge in here since she was tinier, but Lance, for one, didn’t want to look incapable, and besides that, he told Keith that  _ he _ would be the one to fix the problem. It was more about pride than it was procision. 

 

So Lance bent over the vent and shimmied in, getting about chest level before turning on the light and pushing himself forward a little more. This was the point when Lance realized many things. One, this was a  _ bad _ idea. Two, he was  _ much _ too big for the hole he was trying to fit into, and Three, he should have stopped while he still could. Only he didn’t. Lance got all the way into the vent up to his hips until his forward momentum stopped and he could go no further. He wiggled a little bit, hoping that will dislodge him but it only sent him further inward and more stuck, adding some of his body fat to the inside to cushion both sides. 

 

“Ok,” Lance said, turning his head to look back at his hips stuck in the vent entrance. He had been so close to getting the object out, but getting himself out was more important. “Let’s go back then.”

 

Only he couldn’t. He was stuck in the vent, his arms in front of him in a crawling position and his waist and legs left outside. There was nothing he could do, and he was shocked. 

 

He struggled for a few minutes thinking that it would free him, but it did nothing. There was no way out of this. 

 

“Fuck,” Lance spit the curse out as his knees gave a little under the force of supporting him. “HELP.”

 

Perhaps Pidge would come, or Hunk for that matter.  _ Anyone, _ Lance said to himself.  _ Just get me out of here. _

 

“What do we have here?”

 

Lance groaned at the familiar voice and sunk down in his position, ready for the verbal abuse. “Keith I would  _ really _ appreciate it if you  _ didn’t _ -” 

 

“Are you stuck?” Keith’s voice sounded disbelieving and filled with laughter behind Lance. He sounded close. Lance couldn’t see anything but the dusty vent in front of him, thanks to the light. “Are you actually stuck?” 

 

“Just get me out of here! I can’t move!” Lance protested, struggling a little. 

 

“You can’t move anything? Anything at all?” There was a hint of  _ something _ in Keith’s voice, something that Lance didn’t like. It made him nervous.

 

“I can move my legs, you dingbat, but I can’t move my hips to get out of here.” 

 

“Hm,” Keith said in a dangerous tone, and now Lance  _ really _ didn’t like the way he sounded because it sounded  _ dark _ and foreboding, and Lance didn’t want to hear that at  _ all _ and yet he loved it at the same time. Lance felt his body still as a hand ran from his hips down his leg. “That’s a shame. What’s Voltron going to do with it’s Blue Paladin stuck in a vent?” 

 

“ _ How about you get me out and then we won’t have to worry about that _ ,” Lance said, his breath hitching in his throat. 

 

“Maybe you just need something to help… _ ease _ you out,” Keith said slowly and carefully. “Like a natural lubricant….Sweat, perhaps…” 

 

“Keith this is  _ not _ cool, now be helpful for once in your life and get me out!” Lance said nervously. He didn’t like where this was going. He didn’t like being at the mercy of  _ anyone _ let alone  _ Keith _ . 

 

“Well for starters these pants are rather tight. That isn’t going to help you in the grand scheme of things.” 

 

“ _ Don’t you dare-” _ Lance said, his face getting warm as a blush rose to his cheeks. He shuffled restlessly since he couldn’t see anything behind him. 

 

“Well I want to be  _ helpful _ , don’t I?” Keith replied, taking strong hands and pulling Lance’s pants down. “There. That leaves you more free.” 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lance said as he felt the cool air of the hallway breeze over his now exposed boxers. It was also at this moment did the battery in the flashlight choose to die, leaving Lance in  _ total _ darkness. “Oh fuck.” 

 

“Hmm… I’m not sure it’s enough, though. Maybe the boxers too?” Keith supplied, and Lance could practically hear his cat-like grin on Keith’s face at the  _ whole _ situation that Lance was in. Lance didn’t even have time to protest before Keith pulled Lance’s boxers down, exposing his ass to the hallway behind him. 

 

“Oh my God, Keith.  _ Why-” _ Lance asked, his voice struggling as his ass clenched in the freezing air. “Why are you torturing me?!  _ Just fucking get me out of here _ .” 

 

“But Lance you’re right where I want you,” Keith said with a chuckle in his tone. “And might I say, you look  _ glorious _ like that. Your ass in the air, just waiting. It’s beautiful.” 

 

“So take a picture,” Lance said sarcastically. “It lasts longer.” 

 

“I might,” Keith commented, and it was then did Lance realize that his voice was closer to his hips than before, like he had moved. “You couldn’t stop me even if I did.” 

 

And  _ then _ did Lance notice that his pants were pulled around his knees, effectively blocking their movement in the tight fabric. He couldn’t resist. He couldn’t even move. For no fucking reason, this turned Lance on immensely. This whole situation was  _ awful _ and yet he couldn’t stop himself from feeling the pool in his stomach of fresh arousal. Only, Keith could see it too. 

 

“Ah,” Keith said with a dangerous laugh. “Am I turning you on? The idea that your ass is high and waiting, just for me, right here in this hallway? Where you can’t even stop me? Oh Lance you naughty boy.” 

 

“Just,” Lance said through gritted teeth, panting now under the pressure of trying  _ not _ to make him harder than he already was. “ _ Just get me out please _ .” 

 

“But it’s more fun this way,” Keith said. Then Lance felt hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them apart in the cold air, making his hole quiver under the movement. “You can’t fight me and no one can hear you scream. That vent only goes to our rooms.” 

 

“Fuck!” Lance said as he felt a wet finger at his hole. It seemed that Keith had some type of lubricant  _ with _ him, and he had poured it on his finger to probe Lance with it. The finger went around in a circle before passing the tight ring of muscle and sliding in easily. “Oh shit.” 

 

“Hm..maybe if I add another…” Keith said, like a scientist testing an experiment, and he plunged another finger into Lance’s waiting hole. 

 

“ _ Dios Mio _ ,” Lance cursed, his hands clenching in the dark he couldn’t see. “ _ Please don’t do this _ .” 

 

“What about another?”Keith asked, adding a third finger into Lance. Keith moved his wrist back and forth, the long fingers going in and out of Lance swiftly but not swift  _ enough _ . “Ah. There we go.” 

 

And now Keith was opening Lance up with his fingers, working his ass in the most perfect way. “ _ Please _ .”

 

“I’m going to get you out of here the hard way, understand, Lance?” Keith said deadly quiet. “If your sweat doesn’t let you slide out easily, then your cum will.” 

 

“I-” Lance said, choking on a sob that had started to wrack through his body at the force of Keith’s fingers. Keith pulled out his fingers from inside Lance and Lance heard the loud  _ zip _ of a zipper being pulled down. “Keith, no-”

 

“Are you saying you  _ don’t _ want to be free? You want to stay in here forever?” Keith said seriously. 

 

“I want to be free- but-” Lance said, his eyes blinking in the dark. A sudden thought came to Lance. “ _ What if someone finds us? _ ” 

 

“It won’t take that long,” Keith said with a smirk in his voice. “Now hold still.” 

 

Lance waited in the dark, his ass flexing and his member harder than he thought it could possibly get. He bit his arm in anxiety, knowing he was going to get a mark on it but not caring. Lance’s voice came out in a terrified whisper. “ _ Keith?”  _

 

And then Lance was filled to the brim and his mouth was opening in a moan and his eyes were forcing themselves closed. Keith took no preamble. He immediately started his smooth exit and re-entrance, his hips thrusting sharply into Lance. Lance could feel the precum from his own member dripping onto his stomach, his body overheating with so much happening, and Keith’s balls hitting onto his own softly. 

 

“ _ Help me _ ,” Lance sobbed against his arms. “ _ Oh my God.”  _

 

“Come on,” Keith said, wrapping one hand around Lance’s swollen dick. “If we want to get you free, we have to make you cum, now don’t we?” 

 

Keith gave a harsh thrust and Lance bumped into the flashlight, which flicked to life for a second before dying. But Lance saw what he needed to. He saw a red screwdriver in the very back of the vent where the rattling was coming from. Slowly Lance’s mind pieced it together, the red screwdriver, Keith asking Lance to go get it instead of doing it himself, Keith being right on time to save the day. 

 

“ _ You knew I would get stuck, _ ” Lance practically moaned as Keith continued his torturous pace. Both bodies were warm and sweaty now, Keith’s harsh breathing loud enough for Lance to hear it through the vent. “ _ You planned this _ .” 

 

“Did I plan for you to get your delicious ass stuck so you would be my fuck toy?” Keith said, the end of his sentence going up like it was a question. “Yes.” 

 

“You fucking  _ asshole _ ,” Lance said, his breath hitching as Keith gave a particularly harsh thrust into him. “Oh my fucking  _ God _ .” 

 

“They’ll be coming this way, soon, Lance. I don’t think you want them to see you in such a compromising position, do we?” Keith said lowly near the vent. Both his hand and his hips were jerking in rhythm, a fast pace that kept building Lance higher and higher. “I want you to come but not yet.” 

 

“ _ Not yet? _ ” Lance said in disbelief, doubting if he could do it. If he could resist the temptation. 

 

“You’re the one who got yourself into this mess.  _ I’m _ the one who tells you when you come.” Keith said, never relenting despite his words. Lance felt himself building and building, the warmth in his stomach going from a lukewarm to a burning hot. 

 

“I-I-”Lance said, tears coming to his eyes as he searched the dark for something,  _ anything _ . His senses were too high alert, he was feeling too much. “ _ I can’t _ .” 

 

“Then cum for me,” Keith said, and Lance did as he was told. 

 

Lance felt his own warm semen drip onto his stomach and hips where he was stuck, adding to the moisture of his own sweaty body. Keith pulled out swiftly before he could come, and smeared his own semen on Lance in an effort to free him. Lance wiggled out of the tight confinement and dropped to the floor, covered in semen, sweat, and nothing else. 

 

Keith was flushed red as he looked at Lance in this state, and he noticed something in his hand. “What’s that?” he asked. 

 

“I fixed the rattling,” Lance said, opening his palm to show the red screwdriver. He chucked it onto the floor, panting, and laid down in a state of bliss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, go check out my other works and check me out on Tumblr (too-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com)! I love feedback so please write a comment, leave some kudos and tell me how wonderful you think it is!!! ~Cryellow


End file.
